Aquello
by AquaticWhisper
Summary: Había algo entre ellos, como una barrera que los distanciaba mucho más que la distancia de hace meses atrás. Algo había en aquellos ojos, que la hacían sentir preocupada.¿Qué era lo que le sucedía a Shaoran?¿Por qué su mirada estaba tan llena de melancolía, tristeza y dolor? ¿Qué era aquello que le sucedía? / Mi Punto de vista de como llegó Sakura a su reflexión en el Cap13-Clear


.

Hola a todos, nuevamente yo con otro trasfondo de Sakura Clear Card, los capítulos me dejan muy picada. xD

Abajo el rinconcito de quien escribe y el por qué de esta analogía al capitulo 13 de Sakura Card Captor: Clear Card Arc :)

* * *

 **Aquello**

Palabras: 905

Revisado por: _princessqueen_

…

Habían pasado muchas cosas últimamente, muchas cosas que la habían distraído de _aquello_. Por un lado, estaban las cosas buenas: la secundaria, su nueva amiga y, sin dudas, el regreso de Shaoran. Por el lado no tan amable, estaba el extraño comportamiento de las cartas Sakura, aquellas que se habían vuelto tan transparente como las nuevas cartas que estaba materializando.

Debido a eso, y quizás a otras cosas más, era posible que no le hubiera tomado el verdadero peso que tenía _aquello_. Por eso, ahora que los días pasaban sin novedades de estas nuevas cartas, es que tuvo un par de minutos para sentarse a analizar la situación.

Y lo vio. _Aquello_ estaba demasiado presente entre ellos, como una barrera que los distanciaba mucho más que la distancia de hace meses atrás. Algo había en aquellos ojos, que la hacían sentir preocupada. El sentimiento de incertidumbre se apoderó en su pecho.

 _¿Qué era lo que le sucedía a Shaoran? ¿Por qué su mirada estaba tan llena de melancolía, de tristeza y de dolor?_

¿Qué era _aquello_ que le sucedía?

Lo primero que pensó fue que podrían ser las cartas y el nuevo peligro que parecía acecharla, pero también sabía que había más. Y no se iluminó hasta que Meiling reapareció en la puerta del instituto, sorprendiéndolos a todos.

Ese Shaoran que estaba ahí, él que apareció, él que reaccionó, sus gestos, sus palabras, todo era como el Shaoran que ella recordaba, del que se había enamorado. Ese Shaoran que solo había estado con ella durante la cita que ambos habían tenido en el acuario. Una vez… en dos meses.

Meiling se había instalado en su casa y quizás era una oportunidad de preguntarle si había pasado algo en Hong Kong, pero tampoco quería meterse en donde no la llamaran.

Suspiró. ¿Qué debía hacer?

En eso, recordó la alegría con la que Shaoran le habló de Wei, de cómo había sido capaz de llegar casi tarde al colegio por quedarse conversando con quien había estado con él toda la vida…

Un nuevo pinchazo se armó en su pecho.

¿Sería que _aquello_ era su soledad? Shaoran nunca había estado solo… Wei siempre estuvo con él y, dentro de la situación rara en la que se encontraban, Meiling también. Ellos habían crecido y entrenado juntos.

Cerró los ojos y volvió a suspirar.

—¿Kinomoto? —Meiling llevaba un rato hablándole y como parecía estar en una nube, la tuvo que tomar del hombro.

—¿Hoe? —exclamó.

—¿Qué, si pediste permiso? —le repitió la chica de largas coletas negras.

Sakura afirmó, pues no habría nadie en casa, excepto ellas dos. Recordó que últimamente estaba muy sola, ya que tanto su papá como su hermano se la pasaban trabajando y apenas se cruzaban durante el día, viéndose, a veces, solo los domingos.

—Prepararé té —exclamó para salir de sus pensamientos, pues debía alejarse de ellos en este momento. Pero no pudo hacerlo por mucho tiempo, ya que el tema de la soledad salió a colación hablando de Wei, Akiho y obviamente, de Shaoran.

Meiling no parecía tomarle mucha importancia a la soledad de Shaoran, ¿serían solo alucinaciones de ella? No, porque esa mirada de Shaoran no podía ser por la nada.

Se distrajo con Meiling, haciendo otras cosas y cocinando. Estaba encantada de poder cocinar con ella, que era tan buena cocinera, por lo que estaba, más que dispuesta, a obtener todos los tips de cocina que fueran posibles.

Pero, cuando estaba bañándose, otra vez sus pensamientos se volvieron turbios. Tenía tan cerca a alguien que podría darle las respuestas, que ya no quería desperdiciar el tiempo.

Terminó de ducharse y, tras ponerse el piyama, volvió a su habitación rápidamente. Buscaría un tema para hablar con ella, y Shaoran no tardaría en salir a colación. Era el tema favorito de Meiling después de todo.

Y así fue. Aunque estaba avergonzada por los comentarios que Meiling le había hecho, Sakura pudo soltar su preocupación y su miedo a que Shaoran se sintiera solo.

Observó el osito que le había dado a Shaoran, con un deje de tristeza en sus ojos verdes. Fue por esa promesa que ambos se hicieron, que él había insistido en volver a Japón mientras estaba allá. Eso estaba claro para ella. Meiling siguió hablando, por lo que quizás tendría más respuestas, y se sentó junto con ella en su cama.

Y lo supo. Shaoran había dejado sus responsabilidades en Hong Kong para volver a Tomoeda. Para estar con ella…

No sabía cómo sentirse, ¿Feliz? Claro que estaba feliz. Shaoran estaba con ella, al fin y al cabo, pero… ¿A qué precio? ¿Su soledad?

Aunque de todas formas sentía que había algo más, ya no preguntaría más, no averiguaría más. Si era su familia o si era las cartas nuevas, lo que sea que estuviera preocupando a Shaoran, ella iba a hacer su mejor esfuerzo para no ser otra carga para él.

Meiling le repitió por segunda vez que su sonrisa era suficiente para Shaoran, que su alegría y estar con él era suficiente así que eso haría.

Ignorando las alucinaciones de la Meiling Gato que tenía por momentos, se acostó a dormir, sintiéndose un poco liberada.

Si para Shaoran, su risa, su alegría eran tan importantes para aguantar todo ese peso que cargaba, ella le demostraría de alguna forma que para ella, también era muy importante.

Con esa resolución en su mente, se quedó dormida.

* * *

.

* * *

 _ **Rinconcito de la que Escribe:**_

Bueno, primero gracias por llegar hasta aquí.

Segundo, el tema de cambios de país y esas cosas me toca muy de cerca. Hace una década tomé mis cosas pese a la oposición de mi familia y me cambie de país. Me fui de Argentina a Chile simplemente por amor. Todos decían que estaba loca, pero la verdad no me arrepiento. Encontré curiosa que justamente mi marido y yo compartamos los mismos signos con los chicos (Mi marido es Aries - Yo Cancer) y estemos en una situación parecida a ésta.

Aunque nadie me crea, uno puede extrañar a la familia o a ciertas personas pero estar junto con él, hace que todo el resto sea insignificante. Y eso es igual para Shaoran estoy más que segura xD (sabemos que lo que él realmente teme es lo que le pase a Sakura, creo que ni debe pasarle por la cabeza el lio que tiene en Hong Kong xD)

Así que igual a veces uno tiene la duda de si la persona que sacrificó todo por el otro no se sienta mal.

Y en este caso, Meiling soltó todo lo que solo manejábamos en Fic, "Shaoran como heredero de su clan" si bien, uno sabe que Sakura es la maga más poderosa que podrá encontrar Shaoran como esposa, no deja de ser algo que Sakura desconocía... y cuando falta un poquito de comunicación en personas que se conocen bien, se generan estas situaciones. Ninguno hablara con el otro para no preocuparlo... y ahí viene el famoso dicho de Meiling en Chino xD

Así que esto salió, y más que tenemos la última situación de ellos en el manga que también me tiene mal ;o;

¡Ya dejen a Shaoran ser feliz en paz! xD

.

Ya, nos estamos leyendo en Sakura y las Cartas o/

.

Aquatic


End file.
